Dia atau Aku
by rewcupid
Summary: Boboiboy sangat muak dengan Fang yang akhir - akhir ini dekat dengan Dahyun, murid baru dari negeri ginseng. Remaja laki - laki itu berencana ingin memberikan Boboiboy 'hadiah' spesial, tetapi... Asal kalian tahu, Boboiboy termasuk seseorang yang luluh akan kata - kata manis Fang. Mind to read this absurd story?
**Dia atau Aku?**

 **©2016 – Cupid**

 **Pairing(s): Fang x Boboiboy! Crack: Fang x OC's Kim Dahyun**

 **P.S: My debut fiction in ffnet :'v**

* * *

Ini sudah yang ke lima kalinya Fang mengobrol dengan seorang murid baru pindahan dari negeri ginseng di sudut lapangan sembari tertawa dan saling memegang satu sama lain.

Oh ya, di depan Boboiboy yang sudah siap ingin melemparkan bogemnya kepada Fang karena telah bermesraan dengan gadis lain, sehingga ia jarang mendapatkan ucapan manis dari Fang.

"Dahyun mau makan es krim?"

 _Bah_ , Fang tidak pernah se–romantis itu untuk menanyakan kemauannya. Dengan Boboiboy, remaja berambut ungu dan berkacamata itu hanya mengatakan "mau makan es krim?" tidak menggunakan embel – embel lain atau istilahnya langsung _to the point_.

"Mau!"

Murid baru yang ternyata bernama Dahyun itu menyahut pertanyaan Fang dengan nada ceria, Fang kemudian berdiri. "Ayo, aku yang traktir!"

Kalau Fang mengatakannya kepada Boboiboy. "Sini, aku traktir!"

Mungkin hadiah bogem untuk Fang tidaklah cukup, melainkan hadiah bogem di sertai dengan 'tapak sakti' untuk menghukum Fang lantaran kekasihnya itu merangkul Dahyun.

Boboiboy berencana untuk mengikuti mereka berdua diam – diam, remaja bertopi dinosaurus itu hampir memekik ketika melihat Fang yang memencet hidung Dahyun.

 _Ternyata kau_ playboy, Boboiboy membatin sembari tetap memperhatikan tingkah laku Fang terhadap Dahyun. "Fang suka es krim lobak merah?" tanya Dahyun sembari menatap ke arah Fang yang nampaknya berusaha untuk mengatur detak jantungnya.

"Sangat suka, kalau Dahyun?" Fang menoleh sehingga tatapan mereka berdua tak sengaja bertemu, membuat suasana menjadi canggung seketika.

 _Aku punya hadiah bagus untukmu_ , Fang.

" _Me too_ , aku rasa kita berdua banyak memiliki kesamaan" ucap Dahyun sembari menendang kerikil ke sembarang arah. "Aku juga merasa" Fang mengalihkan pandangannya, melirik ke arah Dahyun yang nampak senang.

"Kau cantik juga"

Cukup sudah untuk mendengarnya, Boboiboy kemudian memutar balik langkahnya.

Kini pemuda itu akan menyiapkan sebuah _surprise_ untuk Fang.

* * *

Waktu terasa berjalan begitu cepat, sekarang sudah waktunya pulang sekolah.

Boboiboy melihat Fang dan Dahyun yang tengah berdiri di halte sembari melahap permen kapas mereka masing – masing, jujur Boboiboy cemburu melihatnya.

Tak lama juga, Boboiboy melihat sebuah mobil _sport_ hitam berhenti di depan halte. Nampak Dahyun melambaikan tangan ke arah Fang dan berlari kecil memasuki mobil _sport_ tersebut.

Setelah mobil _sport_ hitam itu pergi, Boboiboy buru – buru mengalihkan pandangannya.

Ia sudah mengetahui bahwa Fang berjalan cepat ke arahnya dengan ekspresi wajah pura – pura bersalah karena membuat Boboiboy menunggu lama kedatangannya.

"Maaf ya, aku di suruh menyapu sama guru Jean. Tidak apa – apakan?"

Boboiboy tak menyahut, sengaja ia tidak membalas ucapan Fang. Bukankah laki – laki itu sudah bersenang – senang dengan orang yang baru – baru ini ia sukai?

"Boboiboy…"

 _Yaiks_ , suara manja Fang membuat remaja laki – laki itu bergidik seketika.

Berbeda dengan saat Fang bersama Dahyun, malah saat itu Fang terlihat lebih romantis serta humoris sehingga mampu menarik hati Dahyun.

"Aku punya pertanyaan"

Boboiboy kemudian menoleh ke arah Fang, "pertanyaan apa?"

Ia menarik nafas sejenak, kemudian melanjutkan pembicaraannya. "Kau pilih dia yang bisa membuatmu tertawa sepanjang hari atau aku yang hanya seorang kekasihmu?"

Fang terdiam sesaat, sedetik kemudian ia tertawa terbahak – bahak. "Kau bicara apa?"

Boboiboy menatap Fang datar, "Dahyun. Aku berbicara tentang Dahyun"

Fang mengernyit atau lebih tepatnya pura – pura mengernyit, ia tak ingin apa yang ia sembunyikan ketahuan oleh Boboiboy. "Siapa Dahyun?"

"Murid baru yang aku lihat akhir – akhir ini dekat denganmu. Katakan padaku, dia yang mendekatimu atau kau yang mendekatinya?"

Fang menghela nafasnya, kemudian mencubit ke dua pipi Boboiboy.

"Kau ini bicara apa sih? Lebih baik kita makan berdua di _café_!"

 _Sialan kau,_ Fang.

Boboiboy tidak bisa menolak ketika Fang merangkul pundaknya, ia bahkan sudah lupa apa yang ingin ia katakan terhadap Fang. Namun, ia berharap bahwa dalam waktu dekat ini Fang dan Dahyun tidak akan pernah dekat lagi.

Supaya di hati Fang hanya ada dirinya.

* * *

 **IT'S VERY ABSURD FICT :'V**

 **MAAPKAN DAKUH JIKA FICT-NYA TERLALU GAJE /CAPS JEBLOK/**

 **Oya, Dahyun yg aku maksud itu emang Dahyun TWICE :''v**

 **Kritik dan saran sangat di tunggu yo ^^**

 **Mind to review or minta sequel (?) just comment yo~**

 **Makasih udah baca yosh /ngilang/**


End file.
